Wedding Night
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Adam and Jay, a hotel room and a wedding. E&C fluff. Slash oneshot.


**For JoMoFan-Spot, who is so adorable when she begs for her E&C**

**Warning: Cross-dress; smut; fluff**

* * *

><p>"So pretty," Jay cooed. "My pretty baby." Adam flushed uncomfortably.<p>

"You're looking pretty damn good yourself," he admitted. Jay grinned smugly and swept his boyfriend…no husband… up into his arms, causing Adam to giggle and throw his arms around Jay's neck. The two of them had only gotten married that day.

* * *

><p><em>Jay's breath caught in his throat as his soon to be husband walked down the aisle accompanied by his mom. For whatever reason the elder blonde had shyly admitted a few months before that he'd always dreamed of a fairy tale wedding. In the same conversation he had very quietly admitted that he wanted to wear a proper wedding dress. Jay, not being one to deny his baby anything that would make him happy, had immediately agreed that if he wanted to he could. Adam had thrown a fit or fifty about not being able to find the perfect dress and when Jay had offered to help him Adam had screamed about the groom not being able to see the bride in their wedding dress. Jay had laughed and kissed the elder blonde, loving the use of the word bride and had called up Trish the next morning. The Canadian woman had been rather insulted to find out that her best 'girlfriend' was getting married and hadn't told her, and as a result she and her girlfriend had flown in. <em>

_Amy and Jay had listened to their partners get into a screaming match until eventually Trish had come into their living room and dragged Amy out shopping with the two of them. When they had gotten back Adam had been much more relaxed. Trish had immediately dragged him into the master bedroom, presumably to play with hair and makeup suggestions to match his dress. Amy had sat with him and told him that they had found the perfect dress._

_Now, watching his beauty walk towards him, Jay was inclined to agree. Trish had done a good job. Adams naturally kinky hair sat in loose waves over his shoulders, and the only make up he wore was the thin black lines around his eyes to bring the hazel out. His dress was beautiful. It was made of pure white, the sleeves sitting off his shoulders and bringing out his tattoos. The top half was an almost corset design, sitting flat against his stomach. The skirt almost touched the ground, it being a simple skirt that flowed over his hips. He dress almost shimmered in places, and once Adam started getting close Jay could see the tasteful embroidery embellishing the white material. To Jay's eyes the usually taller blonde seemed even taller than usual, although it became clear when he saw the white peep-toe shoes peeping out from under the long skirt. _

"_You look beautiful baby," he murmured as the elder blonde reached him. Adam blushed prettily and turned back to the minister. Jay smiled and did the same, thanking his lucky stars that Canada had legalised gay marriage._

* * *

><p>"How do I get this thing off baby?" Jay asked in frustration. No matter how he searched he couldn't work out how to get rid of the fabric currently keeping his hands from his husband's soft skin. At the thought he paused and leant in, dropping a kiss on the back of the taller man's shoulder.<p>

"What?" Adam asked, a smile evident in his voice.

"Just thinking," Jay admitted. "We're married now. Bound together for the rest of our lives." Adam laughed softly, kicking his shoes off and sitting on the end of the bed without care for the state of his dress.

"There's this special thing called divorce," he teased. "We don't _have_ to stay married. Jay moved to stand in front of him, cupping Adams face in his hands.

"I'm not letting you go," he informed the other Canadian blonde. "You're mine now. That means that its forever." Adam smiled and turned his head around to drop a quick kiss on Jay's palm.

"Is that a promise?" he asked sweetly.

"It's a promise," Jay agreed. "Now how do I get this bloody dress off?" Adam giggled.

"There's a row of buttons on the back," he directed, standing up again and turning around. Right down the middle." Jay sighed and searched for the buttons, finally finding them and growling when he realised how small they were.

"I'm so tempted to just push this skirt up and fuck you with it on," he sighed.

"No!" Adam shrieked. "If you're having that much trouble I'll just go call Trish…" He started to walk towards the door until Jay caught him and threw him on the bed face first. He straddled his husband's hips and leant forward, carefully beginning to undo the row of buttons.

Adam moaned, wriggling back into the younger blonde's weight, before arching his back as the other blonde began to trail his fingers along the exposed skin as the button began to be undone.

Jay finally got the buttons undone and spread the sides of the dress wide, leaning down to place soft kisses all the way down Adams spine. Adam shuddered, and whined as Jay stood up.

"Come on beautiful," he encouraged. "Let's get that dress off you." Adam let Jay pull him up and held his arms up for his husband to take the dress off. Once it was off the elder blonde collapsed back on the bed, twisting his head to see his stud of a husband hang the dress up in the closet.

"Gorgeous and domestic," Adam said contentedly. "I really lucked out on this one." Jay turned and grinned, running towards the bed and taking a flying leap onto it. Adam giggled as the motion caused him to bounce.

"As long as I get to fuck this ass every night for the rest of my life Ill consider myself the lucky one," Jay murmured, leaning forward far enough to kiss Adams lips gently. The younger blonde moaned sweetly and leant up to try and get more contact. Jay pulled back and dropped a soft kiss on Adams forehead.

"Fuck me?" Adam asked, looking up at the sexy blonde man on top of him. Jay smiled deviously and rolled off the bed, standing at the foot and starting to unbutton his suit jacket. Adam groaned as his gorgeous husband started to strip, spreading his thighs so that Jay could crawl between them when he was done.

"You have no idea how gorgeous you look right now," Jay growled. "All spread out for me, with that gorgeous thong on for me." Adam shuddered at his husband's husked words.

"Take it off," he begged. "Make me yours." Jay smiled and did so, sliding the white thong down the length of Adams legs before kissing up the inside of his thigh. Adam whimpered and motioned towards the top drawer.

"Trish said she put some in there," he explained, panting. "Said that we'd forget it." Jay made a mental note to thank the woman later and reached for it, reminding himself to buy the Canadian woman something expensive when he noticed it was edible and flavoured. He made quick work of stretching the elder blonde before sliding inside the tight heat in one thrust.

"Love you baby," he panted. Adam whined, reaching up and fisting Jay's short hair as best he could, pulling the younger man in for a passionate kiss.

"Love…ah fuck…you too," he got out, arching up into Jays firm thrusts.

"No, fucking you," Jay groaned, thrusting harder in order to make Adam come first. The elder blonde almost screamed, bucking his hips when Jays calloused fingers curled around his cock. It took only a few more thrusts and Adam came, crying out as his husband followed him over the edge. Jay slumped on top of him, before regaining his breath and flopping to the side, Adam following him over.

"Love you," the elder blonde sighed, resting his head on Jay's chest, loving the feel of the strong arms closing around him.

"Love you more," Jay teased. Adam laughed before straddling Jay's abs.

"I love you more," he argued. "And I'm going to prove it." With those words he crawled down Jays body and took his dick into his mouth in one go. Jay groaned and slid his fingers into the long blonde locks, pulling gently at the suction. Looked like it was going to be a long night.


End file.
